A Reunion of kind
by Hobbitpal
Summary: They meet years after she charmed Harry's glasses at school and now Quidditch star Oliver Wood is asking Hermione Granger out for a drink. It is a reunion, of kinds.
1. Chapter 1

As best friend of one of the nation's best chasers Hermione Granger was not surprised that Ginny had invited her to the end of season party. From what she understood it was a wild night of drinking and dancing, when everyone let their hair down, regardless of where they came in the league. If anything, it was sure to be memorably night.

Looking at her reflection Hermione was secretly pleased with her choice of outfit. She'd gone for a knee length dress with a lacy design across the chest. She had bought it a few months ago in a muggle shop but had not yet had an excuse to wear it. It was long sleeved as well, which was a bonus as it covered her scars. She didn't want anyone commenting on them.

Checking her reflection one last time she gave Crookshanks a final stroke before apperating to the designated apparition spot for the bar the party was being held at. Ginny had suggested she meet her and Harry at their house and they apperate together to the bar but Hermione had been happy to meet them there. She would be the third wheel for most of the evening , besides Ginny and Harry deserved a few moments of peace together before being bomarded by journalists. At least, she assumed journalists would be there tonight. Besides, she was used to arriving at events alone these days. A year ago she'd have been on Ron's arm, but now she was on her own. Her relationship with Ron had broken down. It was hard to describe why they had broken up but the relationship had not worked. They were still friends, but that was it. It had been upsetting at the time but she'd settled into a routine of going to work alone, coming home alone and going to dinner with Ginny and Harry alone. Ginny had been a little disappointed when her relationship with Ron had broken down, Hermione wondered if she had hoped Hermione would become her official sister-in-law, but as Hermione had reminded her she didn't need to date one of her brothers for Hermione to view her as a sister.

Resisting the urge to smooth down her skirt again Hermione made her way to the bar. It wasn't hard to spot with all the witches and wizards milling about the place. For a minute she thought about turning around and running. She didn't know if she could face all these people. But she couldn't run as she had just spotted Ginny and Harry in the crowd and they had spotted her. Ginny, of course, looked stunning in a green dress that matched her team colours and Harry looked smart with his matching green shirt clearly showing his support for his wife's team.

Waving to them Hermione slowly began to make her way through the crowd towards them. There were so many people milling about she nearly bumped into a few people. Then the crowd surged forward and Hermione found herself pulled along and pushed, rather hard, into the back of a tall man stood in front of her. She managed to stop herself from falling over by resting a hand on the gentleman's back. She started to apologise but found her voice faltering as the man turned around and Hermione found herself face to face with a man she had not spoken to in years; former Gryffindor quidditch captain Oliver Wood. She was not surprised he was here, from the gossip Ginny regularly fed her she know that Oliver was keeper for Puddlemere United .

"I am so sorry." She almost had to crane her neck all the way up to look at him. He was taller than he had been at school and she found herself wondering if he had always been this handsome. She'd barely known Oliver at school. He'd been 4 years older than her and he'd simply been the fanatical quidditch captain. Oliver just smiled and put out a hand to steady her against another surge of the crowd.

"No need to apologise lass. It's always a mad crush. Just watch your toes. Cuddley Cannon players are clumsy both on the pitch and off." There was a boo from some of the people around him and Oliver just grinned back. He turned back to her. "It's Hermione right? I take it you're here with Ginny and Harry?" Hermione tried to stop herself from blushing as he withdrew his hand from her arm. His touch had been soft but she could still feel the roughness of his hands from years of flying and being exposed to all types of weather.

"Yeah, Ginny kindly invited me. They are here somewhere."

"Can I buy you a drink at some point tonight? I never got to thank you, for charming Harry's glasses back at school. You were brilliant and I've used that charm so many times since then on my goggles."

Hermione really did blush this time. He remembered that? That really had been years ago.

"Um, yeah, a drink would be nice, thank you." She managed, trying to keep her voice level as her stomach fluttered like a butterfly. He grinned, either not noticing her nervousness or politely glossing over it and she felt her blush intensifying. Was it her or was it getting hot? It was probably her. Before they could say anything further Ginny and Harry appeared behind them.

"Wood, I hope you're not converting my friend into becoming a Puddlemere fan? I'm sure you don't need any more fan girls screaming your name." It was Oliver's turn to blush slightly but he still grinned at her.

"I'm doing nothing of the sort I swear. Just thanking her for a favour she did the Gryffindor team at Hogwarts. Honest. Besides all the girls will be screaming your name now oh reigning champion." Ginny grinned back and from the smirk on Harry's face Hermione guessed that this was quite a common conversation among Quidditch players. Of course Ginny was jesting with Oliver. She had a lot of time for the Scot. When she had first started out playing professional Quidditch he had written to her saying that if she had any questions he was happy to help out. And it had been useful to have someone to talk to about managing the press, though she had to do that anyway as Harry's girlfriend, how to cope with the loss of a big match and how to manage difficult coaches. It had been invaluable. She didn't know why he had offered to help, she guessed it was because he was good friends with Percy and Charlie but it had been invaluable to have someone to talk to.

"Well, so long as it stays that way. Don't want Puddlemere to get more big headed than they already are." Oliver just laughed.

"You'll get your chance to bring us down a peg or two next season. If you can catch us that is." Before Ginny could respond the crowd surged forward towards the door. From the crowd emerged one of Oliver's teammates. He nodded to Ginny and Harry and barely glanced at Hermione. It was clearly Oliver's cue to leave.

"Nice to see you Ginny, Harry. And don't forget Hermione I owe you a drink." Hermione's cheeks burned bright pink as Ginny and Harry raised their eyebrows at her. They waved goodbye as he moved away through the crowd and Hermione felt Ginny and Harry's eyes on her.

"It's nothing. Just a thank you for water proofing Harry's glasses at Hogwarts. It's nothing." Ginny just smirked while Harry continued to raise his eyebrows at her. Before they could say anything else about it the crowd moved forward and they were at the front of the queue. Ginny spotted some Hollyhead Harpies players but from the glances Hermione saw Harry send her she knew that the conversation was not over. But for now she was just happy to be out having a rare night out with friends and enjoy herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Oliver did not find her later that evening for a drink and Hermione just pushed it to the back of her mind. It hadn't been a date or anything like that. It had just been an invitation to have a drink. Harmless. He probably found someone more interesting that night. He was a famous Quidditch player and she was just Ginny and Harry's friend. There was little to hold his attention. Besides she wasn't looking for a date. She didn't have time. Her job took up so much of her time and what little free time she did get she spent with Harry, Ginny and the Weasleys. Admittedly that had been awkward in recent months since her split from Ron. The relationship had ended fairly amicably but when she was at the Burrow surrounded by couples and small children it reminded her about what she had had with Ron. But she and Ron had just fizzled out. She couldn't really point to any one thing that had gone wrong. Auror training had taken him away for weeks at a time, her job buried her under paper work and the rare chances they had managed to have time off together had been spent at the Burrow. They had rarely had 'them' time. They were still friends, she hoped, but they were not as close as they had once been. But that didn't mean she was begging for a date. She was perfectly happy with being single, after all she had Crookshanks in the evenings. But Oliver was very handsome. At school he had been 4 years above her so she didn't run in the same circles as he, especially as she wasn't a Quidditch player but she had certainly known of him. And when he'd left Hogwarts Ron and Harry would occasionally mention him during their many Quidditch discussions. If he had asked her out how would she have responded? But Hermione withdrew from that thought. Ifs and buts were not worth dwelling on.

Letting out a sigh of frustration Hermione put her book aside. She couldn't focus on her book, her mind was just not there. With another sigh she got up off the sofa and went to her little kitchen. What she needed was a cup of tea. Everything could be solved by a cup of tea. As she waited for the kettle to boil a tap at the window caught her attention. Turning around she saw a rather magnificent tawny owl gently tapping it's beak on the window to her kitchen. She let it in and the owl flew to her kitchen table where it settled itself and promptly stuck its leg out so she could retrieve the letter that was attached. Once the letter had been removed it rearranged itself on her kitchen table and settled down, evidently waiting for an answer it could take back.

Hermione looked at the envelope in her hands. She didn't recognise the writing and her first thought was who on earth could be writing to her? Ginny and Harry wrote, obviously and occasionally the other Weasleys but this was definitely not from them. She wondered if it was from someone who had read an article about her in the Daily Prophet and was voicing their opinion but she'd not been in the prophet for a while.

She lay the envelope on the table and stared at it. It wouldn't hurt to do some spells on it. When nothing happened Hermione opened the envelope and pulled out the slip of parchment that was inside. As she read it a smile spread across her face.

_Hermione, _

_ I never got to buy you that drink the other night. I tried to find you later in the evening but you must have left. Anyway, how about we meet Friday the 12__th__ at the Leaky Cauldron? 7pm okay?_

_ Oliver_

That sounded like a date. Reading the letter again Hermione fought the smile that was threatening to turn into a grin. It was still just a drink she reminded herself. No harm in having a drink.

Grabbing a quill and some paper she wrote a hasty reply that she would be free on the 12th for a drink and she looked forward to seeing him then. The tawny owl took off and Hermione shut the window, still smiling, her tea forgotten about.


	3. Chapter 3

The 12th rolled around in the blink of an eye and once again Hermione was getting ready for another evening out. If this carried on she would end up with something of a social life.

Crockshanks just gave an affectionate purr as she fussed him behind the ears before leaving, no doubt looking forward to a full evening of napping while she was away.

Walking to the apparition point Hermione kept reminding herself that this was not a date, it was just a drink but every time she thought that she was reminded that she was wearing one of her dresses, a red one that Ginny had described as eye catching. It was not too short or low cut, but it highlighted her natural curves and lines. She hadn't told Ginny and Harry about Oliver's invitation. She knew that Ginny would have just given her a knowing smirk while Harry would have looked worried for her. She knew how to look after herself and as she reminded herself once again, it was just a drink.

When she arrived at the Leaky Cauldron she found that Oliver was already there, sat at the bar. She paused in the doorway, suddenly nervous. All of a sudden this very much felt like a date. Oliver was in a smart shirt and jeans, having forgone robes completely, like many wizards these days. If he was dressed smartly then this was definitely a date and she wasn't prepared for that. No, it was just a drink. Taking a calming breath Hermione smoothed down her skirts and walked into the Cauldron her head held high.

Oliver looked up from his drink to see her pause in the doorway. For a moment it looked like she was about to turn around and leave. Maybe it had been a mistake to ask her for a drink. She was Hermione Ganger after all, she could have a pick of any man she wanted, why would she agree to a drink with a Quidditch player like him? But she hadn't turned around and left. Instead she was walking towards him, a nervous smile on her lips. Maybe she was a nervous as he was.

"Hermione, hi. What can I get you?"

Hermione felt a tense knot that she hadn't notice in her stomach loosen. He looked as nervous as she felt. She would have thought that Oliver Wood would be oozing confidence. But she realised she knew little about him.

"Just a butterbeer please." Oliver placed an order with the barmaid and a nervous silence fell between them. Eventually Oliver broke the silence.

"You look nice." Hermione blushed and unconsciously smoothed out her skirts again. Yes, she had made the right choice of dress.

"Thank you. You look nice as well, though I do have to ask, is your entire wardrobe full of blue things?" Oliver laughed. It was true he did wear a lot of blue. It was all unconscious of course, but now she pointed it out she did have a point.

"I think I still have an old Gryffindor jumper somewhere in the back of my wardrobe. But I've got to show team pride and all that." Hermione laughed.

"I guess so. I remember Ron's room being covered in Chuddley Cannon orange. It was a very intense colour scheme for such a small room."

"And do you support a team?"

Hermione shock her head, taking the bottle of butter beer he offered her.

"I don't get much time to see Ginny's matches let alone find a team to support. Besides, I'm not a big Quidditch fan. I followed it at school of course, but I'm not a big flyer and just never got into the game."

"I will forgive you. I understand that not everyone is as fanatical about Quidditch as players are. Coaches maybe more so. I understand you work for the ministry. Something to do with magical creatures?"

Hermione fought the surprise she felt. She was impressed he knew that. Occasionally her work was mentioned in the prophet but not regularly. And so she told him about her job and they fell to talking about her job, his team, the season, Hogwarts and a thousand and one other things. She found herself laughing and smiling and enjoying herself. It felt natural, talking to him. He was a clever man it turned out and knew about things other than Quidditch. Before they knew it last orders were being called and the barmaid was starting her rounds collecting glasses and bottles.

They walked together to the apparition point, almost touching but not quite, still smiling at each other every now and then. Hermione didn't know when she had smiled and laughed so much. It had been a lovely evening. Oliver paused just before the apparition point.

"I had a really nice time tonight." He paused, looking down at her. Time to find Gryffindor courage. "I was wondering if you wanted to do this again? Maybe go for dinner?"

"I'd really like that." She didn't want to sound too eager but she couldn't stop herself from smiling. "I'm free next Friday, 6:30?"

"Next Friday, yeah, sounds good."

They stood in silence for a few seconds, not sure what to do next. Should they shake hands, kiss cheeks? In the end they were forced to say goodbye by a grumpy looking wizard coughing very loudly, clearly indicating he wanted them to get a move on.

In the end they simply said good night and apperated away.

They did meet the next week and the week after that. After their fourth meeting Oliver officially asked her out. She said yes.


End file.
